


you give yourself to him

by gosh_zillah



Series: sensations of a normal man [6]
Category: Black Mirror (TV), Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, M/M, Possesiveness, Recreational Drug Use, im back boys, unprotected sex, very casual sugar situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosh_zillah/pseuds/gosh_zillah
Summary: Colin doesn't plan on letting Stefan leave the bed for the next 36 hours





	you give yourself to him

They’ve shared four joints between them in the past two hours and Stefan’s damn near useless with over sensitivity. He’s just a trembling, pink, pathetic little thing and Colin wants to take him in his arms and squeeze him till he breaks. He wants to watch Stefan whimper through dry orgasm after dry orgasm just so he can keep playing with him while the mixtape plays song after song just for them so he can sing to Stefan while he ruins him. He knows that Stefan would never tell him no, never turn away any touch from him whatsoever. He knows Stefan would look at him with hearts in his eyes while he choked him to death. He knows Stefan would let him fuck him open for hours, days even- if that’s what Colin wanted. 

Under a blue moon I saw you   
So soon you'll take me   
Up in your arms

He’s just cum, one orgasm to Stefan’s three, the liquid adding to the mess on his boy’s chest. When Stefan cums he goes tight, squeezes every muscle in his body till he’s rigid before collapsing in a pile of useless limbs looking like an absolute sin. Stefan always manages to look like an angel just fallen- a freshly crushed flower, a bruised peach, a red wine stain on fresh linen- after Colin fucks him and it feels like a delicacy he shouldn’t have. Feels so good it’s like he’s done something he shouldn’t. 

And now, Stefan’s shaking, his toes are still curled and the fists holding on to Colin’s biceps have not released and when Colin has finally caught his breath he can see that the tears on Stefan’s cheeks are not the usual overwhelmed mess he’s used to seeing. Stefan is sobbing, his face screwed up tight and breathing heavy. 

Colin jumps into action and gathers Stefan in his arms. 

“What’s wrong, darling?” He asks, trying to keep the nerves out of his voice. Unsure what he would do with himself if he found that he’d hurt Stefan in a way he didn’t want. 

Stefan’s gasping for breaths, clutching at Colin like a life line and tucking himself so close it’s like he’s trying to claw himself under Colin’s skin. 

“I’m so-“ he gasps for a breath, “I’m sorry, Colin, I’m sorry. It’s dumb. I-“ he devolves into hiccups again. 

Colin wipes his tears away with a thumb, pressing kisses all over his sticky face. 

“Tell me, my love.” Colin pleads, praying he didn’t do anything to hurt his boy to badly. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying. I just, fuck, I want-“ 

“What do you want, baby? Just tell me, sweet boy, anything you want,” Colin promises. 

“I- I want you to cum inside me so bad, Colin. I feel like I need it, like I’ll-“ he squeezes his eyes shut and swallows thickly, pink all the way down his chest just the way Colin loves so much, “-die if you don’t.”

Colin didn’t realize he was so tense until he’s finally relaxing. He can’t help the relieved little laugh that bubbles out of him. 

“Like you’ll die, love?” He asks, teasingly. 

Stefan whines and turns around in Colin’s arms so he can lie on his stomach and hide his face in the pillow. Even his shoulders are pink with blush. 

“You sweet, pathetic little boy. Why didn’t you tell me?” Colin coos at him, running his hands down Stefan’s back, down his thighs and up again to his cheeks to spread him open. 

Stefan doesn’t answer him and he doesn’t expect him to. 

“Do you think I can deny you anything you ask of me, Stefan?” Colin asks, running his thumb in circles over that wet, pink hole just to feel him tremble, to push back even though he must be sore and raw. 

“I am weak for you, love. Every part of you- your skin, and your legs, your hair, your mouth, your absolutely bat shit mind.” Colin laments this to him while pushing two fingers inside him.

“You take up my every waking thought, my love. I would kill in your name and fuck you on the remains and if you think I don’t want to make an absolute mess out of your ass you are mistaken.” Stefan is crying again, he can feel him shaking through the sobs. 

“I am honored and humbled to know you and touch you and fuck you and keep you within arms reach.” Colin rubs two fingers relentlessly at Stefan’s prostate just to hear him whine. He sits back a bit to lead his cock into Stefan’s hole. He gasps then, pressing back even though he’s too sensitive, begging for more even after his body is done. 

The slide inside is slow and hot and has Stefan pulling his own hair. 

“Is it good, my love? You must be sore.” Colin asks as he drapes his torso over Stefan’s back, gathering his boy up in his arms and holding him tightly. 

Stefan nods frantically, “So good. So good.” He repeats this into the pillow over and over again as Colin grinds his hips slowly just to stir him up inside. 

“I’ll buy you a plug,” Colin promises next to Stefan’s ear, his hips ceaseless in their motion, “so you can keep me inside. Wet and ready for me whenever I want you. I’ll keep you so full of me you’ll look pregnant. Would you like that?” 

“Y-yes, Colin. I want it so bad.” Stefan admits with a sob. He can hardly breath with how tightly Colin is holding him; can hardly think with Colin’s voice in his ear. 

“Maybe you want it to drip out of you all day long?” Colin asks, pulling out in a real slow drag. “So you can feel it and remember who you fuckin’ belong too,” he growls the last words out, pushing in just as slow. 

The strong arms around him pull Stefan up against his chest so they’re both kneeling on the bed, sheets bunching up in a sweaty mess around their knees. Stefan is holding on to Colin’s arms for dear life. Colin presses a kiss to Stefan’s shoulder, behind his ear, on his sticky, tear tracked cheeks. 

“Colin.” Stefan gasps, sounding lost and still trembling like a leaf. 

“Yes, darling?” Colin hums between sucking marks on the back of Stefan’s neck. 

“Please, please. I need you to-to” 

“To what, hmm. You want me to move?” Colin asks. 

Stefan hisses out a yes amongst little whimpered ‘please’s. 

“But, my love, you must be so sore. Doesn’t it hurt?” Colin knows it does, knows he hasn’t let Stefan rest since he got back from that fucking convention, knows his hole is puffy and abused and that this must burn from oversensitivity despite how wet he is from rounds and rounds of lube. He also knows that Stefan loves it. 

“Feels so good. Please I need you to move, Colin, please I want it so bad. O-one more time, please.” Stefan voice is a wet mess, fresh tears falling down his cheeks. Colin is momentarily lost between pulling out and rubbing his dick all over that sticky, flushed face- getting himself wet with those tears. He starts thrusting instead, tossing Stefan back on the bed and holding him down with one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his hips. He’s fast, punishing and deep. He can tell by the high little noises Stefan makes into the pillow that this is exactly what the little minx fucking wanted. 

Blood rushes in Colin’s ears, he feels heat pool underneath his skin. He can feel the strain in his thighs and the air a harsh pant as it leaves his lungs. Stefan is nothing more than a long string of wailing moans and a beautiful, flushed body beneath him that only makes that heat worse. 

“I am enamored with every part of you, darling.” Colin tells him, slowing his thrusts again to keep himself from finishing when he wants this moment to last an eternity. 

“I’ll always give you what you need, Stefan. Do you know that?” Colin asks, his voice a harsh rumble. 

“Yes, yes, yes- oh god, Colin, please.” 

“Tell me.” An order. 

“You- you give me ev-hah-everything I need. All of it.” 

Colin hums his agreement and pulls out. Stefan whine is immediate. 

“No, no, no. Colin- where-“

He doesn’t let Stefan finish before he’s flipping him on his back and hiking up his knees to fold him in half. He sinks back in a sharp thrust and Stefan screams. 

“Look at me.” Colin tell him. Stefan opens teary green eyes and finds his. He grinds against him again, staying deep inside, and finds Stefan’s flushed cock and pumps him only a handful of times before the younger boy is squeezing his eyes shut and arching his back, clenching so tightly around Colin he feels like a vice. 

Then and only then does Colin make one, two, three more thrusts inside before pressing his hips flush against Stefan’s thighs, filling him with warmth he’s never felt before. 

Stefan whimpers out his name, fresh tears falling once again. They breath each other air as they catch their breath. 

“How do you feel-“ Colin is interrupted by Stefan tossing his arms around his neck and kissing him wet and messy. 

So cruelly you kissed me   
Your lips a magic world   
Your sky all hung with jewels

Colin melts, reciprocates all he is given and gathers Stefan in his arms again. They kiss for many decadent minutes, the air around them humid and sticky. 

When they part Stefan stays clutched to him even as Colin reaches over him to grab a cigarette for the both of them. He lights one for Stefan than one for himself. Stefan takes a long drag of his and closes his eyes as he holds it in and Colin is absolutely smitten again by the time he exhales. He stays inside, grinding his soft cock inside just so Stefan will gasp, just to keep his cum inside for a little longer. 

When Colin does pull out he sits back and spreads Stefan’s legs again, watching as his spend drips out from that loose hole. Colin holds his cig between his lips so he can gather that drop with his thumb and push it back inside. He looks up at Stefan and finds him to be nearly purring like a pleased cat. 

Stefan falls asleep quickly, Colin thinks about how he’s gonna wake him up by sliding in that wet hole tomorrow. He’s thinking about how they’re only gonna leave the bed to piss and gather food and weed and tea. 

No work tomorrow- Colin already told Mohan they’d be taking the day off to recover from his trip. Colin briefly wonders if the ol’ boss man new this is what they’d be doing to recover from a week apart. He thinks about how Stefan will return to work the day after tomorrow looking fucked out no matter how clean they get because he has this look on his face that is so obvious to Colin other people must notice. He walks around with that relaxed look all about him, hi kiss all up his neck, in one of Colin’s shirts, smelling like Colin’s body wash, smoking Colin’s cigarettes, and now with Colin’s semen dripping out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> someone wanted creampie, someone wanted oversensitivity, someone wanted stefan to cry, someone wanted a lot of begging love you
> 
> let me know if y'all got any requests


End file.
